The Chocolate Alliance
by The Belgian Waffle
Summary: Emma is a patriotic Belgian. Vash is a xenophobic Swiss. The only difference between them really is their opposite personalities. After a rather violent encounter, Emma makes it her number 1 objective to make Vash realise that change isn't always bad. Hence, the Chocolate Alliance is born. Rated T for occasional swearing. Human!AU, SwissBel and minor hetero!Netherpan.
1. Chapter 1

Emma looked out the window of her not-so-brand-new car (well, technically it was her _brother's_ not-so-brand-new car), and gazed at her new neighbourhood. Even though it didn't seem all that different from back in Belgium, she almost felt dizzy from all the new people, accents, places, and sights here. She guessed it was pretty normal for her to feel that way, this really was a drastic change of scenery for her, having lived all her life in a shabby little apartment with her family in Brussels - a bustling city.

The young Belgian had done a bit of research on where she was going to be staying before leaving - Switzerland was known for its mountainous regions, and rather pleasant scenery. She was going to live in a small village by the countryside, with a single school and supermarket. Emma had also known for most of her life that Swiss chocolate was delicious, and Emma Mesman, being the chocolate connoisseur she is, was dying to get her hands on some as soon as possible. However, Lars wasn't too keen on that, saying that it was a waste of money, since she could make it herself.

After a while of musing, and thinking, Emma cleared her throat. "Lars," she started, looking at her big brother with her large green eyes, "Could we go out to the city, later? After we finish unpacking?" she asked, her lips curved into a feline-like smile.

Of course, the answer was obvious:

"No."

Emma had figured he'd say something like that - after all, he was the typical overprotective big brother with an intimidating glare and blunt words. He was pretty tall too - taller than most men - and had cold, icy blue eyes, both things adding to his rather scary appearance. His hair - which had always fascinated Emma - was short and spiked up, without the help of gel. Then, there was the scar on his forehead; when Emma had been going through the phase where she'd obsess over Harry Potter, she would ceaselessly draw on it to make it look like Harry's lightning scar.

Emma, however, would often give off a more cheerful aura with her emerald eyes and typical cat-like smile - unless she were angry, because that was something one wouldn't want to see. She'd throw a massive tantrum and yell until the person who made her angry felt puny.

"Actually," Lars said, breaking the awkward silence. "You could go check out the neighbourhood while I unpack." he said.  
"Really?!" Emma exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Lars merely nodded, looked at her from the rear-view mirror, and curved his mouth into something that looked like a tiny, _tiny _smile.

The two siblings arrived in the garage of their also-not-so-brand-new house, Emma got out of the car, helping Lars get the boxes of furniture out. "I'll be back by six!" she chirped, and walked out of the door. Lars sighed as the door slammed shut with a loud bang.

"Since when was she so . . . independent?" Lars thought to himself, "I really wouldn't be too shocked if she came back home telling me she got a boyfriend, but then..." the Dutch man's thoughts trailed off, and he looked at all the things he was going to have to unpack, _alone_.

* * *

** Well, I guess this is a pretty small chapter, compared to all the other amazing fanfics there are on this website. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and wold appreciate if you followed/favourite/reviewed this story. Most of all, I'd like to thank you for even pressing on this story.**

** I would like to say that I don't own Hetalia, nor most of the things that have been and will be mentioned in the story, like Harry Potter. **

** Thank you, and hasta la pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked back home, Emma thought of all the people she'd met within these hours. They all were from different countries, and had such interesting pasts and personalities.

Firstly, there was the young European couple who lived in a large house - a pretty bitter-looking Austrian man with true musical talents, and a fiery young Hungarian woman. They'd been married for a while now, and seemed to maintain a rather healthy relationship.

Next, there were two German siblings who lived in a house that wasn't too shabby (well, at least, less shabby than the one Emma and Lars were going to be living in). The older brother - who would insist on being Prussian seemed easygoing and fun, and the younger brother had a serious, mature, workaholic feeling to him.

Lastly, a Frenchman in his mid-twenties lived right across Emma and Lars' house. His house was possibly the most elegant and luxurious-looking one of the entire neighbourhood, with its marble floors and wine cabinets filled with well, wine. Although he seemed to be good-natured and kind, Emma couldn't help but notice the perverted characteristics he also had.

She was heading back home, thinking about what her neighbours had all warned her about. Apparently, she lived right next to a crazy, xenophobic Swiss man with anger issues serious to the point he scared the people in charge of that. But, that wasn't going to stop Emma from visiting him. If she approached him n a way that was peaceful and friendly enough, she was sure nothing major was going to happen.

She walked to the gate, and sighed, seeing that it was locked. Being the curious and stubborn woman she is, Emma climbed over the white fence, and started walking towards the door. "So much for a peaceful approach, I must look like I'm about to break into the place..." she thought, slowly walking, and looking at the exterior of the house. She could see a blond man, staring from the window, and just as she was about to wave, Emma saw him raise what looked like a rifle, heard a painfully loud "_bang!_" and felt an object whizz past her ear, almost grazing it. Before she knew it, the brunette found herself banging on her house's door.


	3. Chapter 3

Vash Zwingli was already in an extremely foul mood when he'd shot at the woman. There were several reasons, of course:

One, he had to chase away the ditsy young Italian man who was laying naked in his yard _without_ shooting him,_ again_.

Two, a few strangers had ruined his perfectly calm afternoon by loudly moving into the recently vacated house next to his. Even if they hadn't made a sound, he _still_ would be pretty irritated. The neighbour had just moved out, tired of filing complaints that weren't being taken seriously and listening to Vash's yells and outbursts, and having one less neighbour to file a complaint at him really was relieving for the xenophobic Swiss...

Three, he'd finally let Lilli, his sister of some sorts, go on a date with a young Latvian boy from school named Raivis. It really annoyed him, since he disliked the boy - because firstly, he was shorter than Lilli, and secondly, he was way too meek and cried too easily.

The last straw was seeing the unknown woman walk on his yard. Sure, her looking at him and climbing over the fence angered (and scared) him enough, but really, attempting to walk across his yard and towards his door was too much for him, especially considering the stress and frustration he'd gone through these past few days. So, the Swiss man took it all out on the unfortunate woman by shooting above her head, and missing on purpose, because he wouldn't go as far as murdering an innocent woman for scaring him.

As he put his gun away, Vash felt someone tug on his shirt:

"Brother, I saw that..." Lilli mumbled, disappointment shown in her violet-blue eyes. Though he was used to her brother being the unsocial and xenophobic man he was, she hoped someone could come and change that. She didn't see why he had to be like that, he was fidgety outside, and glared at people without a real reason...

"Oh, Lilli... You're back already?" Vash asked, locking the weapons' drawer.  
"Yes, I came in through the back door." Lilli said, "Wait, that isn't the point - why did you shoot? I thought you said you'd stop..." she said, looking down.  
"I said I'd try... Besides, she was provoking me." Vash said, looking to see that the woman from earlier quickly entered the house next to his, "So she's the one that's been moving in so noisily..." he then muttered, scowling.

"Brother, I think we should go apologise." Lilli suggested, "Maybe we could give her chocolate to soothe her..?" she added.  
Vash wasn't too fond of this idea. Giving the woman chocolate meant they'd have to go out and buy more chocolate later on... But, he did know that he probably owed her an apology, that he _surely_ owed her an apology. Especially since she'd just arrived.

"Brother..?" Lilli called, making him snap out of his string of thoughts.  
"Yeah?" he said, blinking a few times. No, he wouldn't give that chocolate to her, besides, the Swiss chocolate he had in the fridge was pretty much the most expensive thing in there... "So..?" Lilli asked, looking at him expectedly. She wondered if she said something wrong, given the blank expression he'd had.  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea, do you know how much I had to pay for that? Besides, she'll probably slam the door on us, like everyone else." Vash said, cynically.  
"I really think we should at least try..." Lilli mumbled, and Vash sighed:

"Fine." he said, getting ready to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

***clears throat* Happy belated birthday, Belgium (April 19)! Also, thank you for all the follows! It really means a lot to me! I'm overjoyed! *hugs you all***

* * *

After the gunshot, Emma couldn't hear anything but her rapid heartbeat. It wasn't as if it sort of deafened her, it was more like the neighbourhood had gone completely silent. Even the trees and bushes stopped rustling. Before she knew it, Emma was in her house, in front of Lars. She could tell the sound had surprised him.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked, after a moment of silence.

"I don't know. It was loud, though..." Emma said, though she knew exactly what had happened: she had been standing in front of the apparently crazy man's house, when a person (probably the crazy man himself) walked out of the house with a gun, and shot at her. It was quite far from hitting her, though.

Lars nodded, "Well, if that happens again, I'll file in a complaint." he muttered.

Emma smiled nervously at her big brother, "So, is everything in place?" she asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Yes, even the electricity." Lars said, "I also set up your computer, and the kitchen utensils." he added.

"Oh, okay! I'll prepare moules-frites for dinner, and chocolate cake for dessert!" Emma chirped, and walked around the new, unfamiliar house to find the kitchen.

As Emma was finishing her chocolate cake, someone rung on their door bell. As Emma was busy, Lars went to greet the visitors. When he opened the door, Lars looked down (a bit) to see an angry-looking short guy with blond hair and mint green eyes glaring at him. Besides the fact he looked miniscule compared to Lars, the man still gave off an intimidating aura. Next to the man was a little girl, who looked to be around 13 or 14. She smiled up at Lars, who merely grunted.

"What do you want?" Lars bluntly asked.

"W-well, me and my brother came here to say sorry to the lady who wanted to visit us." the little girl explained. The man - supposedly the little girl's big brother - nodded, but didn't say anything.

"My sister?" Lars asked, raising a brow. "What did you do to her?" he added, glaring at the man, who glared back.

"We'll explain, a-as soon as we see the lady." the girl said. She felt the air getting more tense. Something told her that Lars was an overprotective brother - just like her own brother.

"Fine then, wait a second." Lars said, though he sounded somewhat sceptical. He closed the door, and called Emma. Soon enough, Lars opened the door again, and Emma peeked at the visitors from behind her brother's back. "Hello there!" she said, smiling. The smile was soon wiped off when she recognised the man. He wore the same green clothes, and had the same white beret.

"Don't be scared! We came here to say sorry!" the girl said, noticing Emma's not-so-happy facial expression.

"Sorry? O-oh, okay... But, why did you... err, do it in the first place?" Emma asked. She knew that if her brother found out about the shooting incident, these people would be doomed.

"My brothers afraid -" the girl started, but she was cut off by the man:

"You mean I don't like strangers. I'm not scared of anything, and certainly not strangers." he said.

Emma nodded, 'Oh, that's understandable... Why don't you come in? I just finished making dinner!" she exclaimed. Lars wanted to ask what exactly the man had done, but Emma was already dragging in the two people into the house before he got the chance to.

"So, what's your name?" Emma asked as she quickly set up the table, "I'm Emma." she added.

"I'm Lilli, and this is my brother, Vash." the girl said.

"Emma smiled at them, "Well, your sister's really cute, Vash." she said. Vash slipped his hand into his sister's protectively.

"Of course she is." he snapped, and Emma chuckled while putting her hands up in retreat:

"Okay, okay, there's no need to be so aggressive." she said, though she didn't really expect him to be a nice, gentlemanly person. After all, he did almost shoot her. "So, um... I hope you like mussels." she added. Vash nodded, he didn't really care - as long as he was saving money, it was fine with him. However, he worried that Lilli wouldn't like it.

"That sounds great!" Lilli chirped, and this erased all doubt in Vash's mind.

* * *

**The longest chapter so far! However, I think this was more of a filler... To me, it sort of trailed on and on, and I don't like that. Tell me if you share the same opinions with me, and I'll change it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was pretty satisfying. The only thing Lilli didn't like was the way Lars and Vash were glaring at each other. It made the food in her mouth go bitter. She could tell Emma didn't like the tense air either.

"S-so, I made chocolate cake as well, so since it seems like we're all done with our food, why don't we all have dessert? Emma suggested, smiling nervously. Vash's eyes brightened,

"Chocolate?" he repeated, "What kind?"

"Ah, umm... Belgian?" Emma said. The brightness in Vash's eyes completely disappeared.

"Oh." he mumbled. Vash was the kind of person who adored his country's food. Emma was the same, but she liked tasting other countries' foods as well, as opposed to Vash.

"Brother, that sounds interesting. We've never had Belgian chocolate before, have we?" Lilli chirped, and Vash sighed. He couldn't say no to his little sister. "Fine, I guess we could have a slice before heading back home." he muttered.

Emma beamed at her guests, "Wait a sec." she said, before waltzing off to the kitchen and coming back with a rather large chocolate cake in one hand, and small plates and cutlery in the other.

"Did you think we were going to be able to finish this when you started baking it?" Lars asked, staring at the cake. Though he would never admit it, he did have a sweet tooth. Or rather, a set of sweet teeth.

Emma shrugged, "It's not as if we have to finish it in one day... Although it does taste best when it's fresh." she said, and started slicing the cake in even pieces. She then placed a piece in each plate, and served it. Before eating, she awaited Vash and Lilli's facial expression after tasting it. She was always proud of those facial expressions, like when Antonio had tried her truffles, and Lovino had tried her pralines.

Lilli clapped after tasting it, "This is great!" she exclaimed, "It could rival to my brother's chocolate!" she then boasted, but the way she said it, it didn't really seem like one. Everyone turned their eyes on Vash, who was about to put a piece of chocolate cake into his mouth. He set it back on the plate, "Yes?" he hesitantly said. He clearly wasn't paying attention to what Lilli was saying.

"You make chocolate as well?" Emma asked. She was rather happy to hear that. It wasn't every day she met someone who made chocolate. Vash blushed a bit, "Umm, yeah... I guess" he said.

"Wow!" Emma gasped, "That's great! What kinds?" she added. Vash answered her question, and Emma, her nosiness overtaking her, continued asking questions - although they weren't all about chocolate, some were more about his childhood, but Emma formed them in a way that didn't make it sound so off topic - which Vash answered as well.

"Can I just taste the cake already?" the Swiss man then sighed, getting annoyed. Emma reddened,

"Oh! Of course, I'm sorry." she sheepishly said. She also looked down at her plate, and noticed she hadn't eaten anything yet. However, the plate which contained the whole chocolate cake was cake-less. Lars and Lilli exchanged glances, and Emma chuckled.

She then turned her attention on Vash, who had just swallowed a piece. His eyes widened a bit, but then showed a mediocre expression. "It's good for foreigner chocolate." he muttered. Emma quietly sighed, she had honestly been hoping for a more positive comment.

Vash - asides the fact he supposedly didn't really like the cake - finished his slice. Including the crumbs.

"Well, it's getting a bit late. My sister and I should be heading back home." he then said, looking at the clock.

"I hope we weren't holding you back. Well, I hope you enjoyed dinner and dessert. I'm looking forward to taste your chocolate." Emma said.

"It was amazing! Especially the cake... And my brother's chocolate is just divine!" Lilli boasted again, but then again, she put it in a way that didn't sound like boasting.

"Only after I taste it." Emma joked, and smiled at them, "Well, I'll be looking forward to it though." she added.

Vash stood up, took her sister by the hand and walked towards the door. "Thank you for the dinner." he quickly said, as if he didn't really want to show his appreciation. He really, really appreciated it though. Because of the good food, and ... because free dinner meant saving money, and saving money was good.

"See you sometime!" Emma chirped as she accompanied them to the door. She checked to see if Lars was in earshot. She saw him walking towards the living room. "Try not to shoot at me the next time we see each other." she added. It sounded like a joke, but she was dead serious. Vash had been terrifying.

Lilli giggled, "He won't." she said, and the two siblings walked away, towards their house.

Emma sighed when she closed the door. It was tiring, band she honestly though she could've been a better host. She went to ask Lars where the bedrooms and bathroom were. "Upstairs... Your room's is the furthest to the left." he said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen, which was showing a match of football. "Okay, good night." Emma said, and walked off.

* * *

***sighs* Well, that was long. So I've listed Emma's flaws (well, some I sorta made up...) and I decided they'd be pride, perfectionism and nosiness. At least, the main one's are that, along with her being the kind of person who forgives too easily. I corrected a mistake I spotted in the last chapter too. "green closed" to "green clothes". And, from now on, I'll post my review replies here.**

**MedusaLegend:** _Wait ... who likes pretty young girls?_

**OmegaStarShooter14:** _Thank you! And as I just explained, Emma's the kind of person who forgives way too easily. I guess the inviting someone who shot at you is a bit unrealistic, but let's say Emma did it to be hospitable._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Well then, warning for this chapter: one swear word, within the first paragraph of this chapter. That is all, thank you. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning with a lot of things going on in her mind. Mostly because of the f*cked up dreams she had during the night. They were extremely confusing, so confusing that she didn't know whether to believe Lovino was her fiancée and Antonio was her grandson (despite the fact Antonio was _older_ than Emma by two years), or she just moved into Zürich with her big brother, Lars. Most probably the latter...

After brushing her teeth and changing into decent clothes, as Emma had gone to sleep in a bra and extremely short shorts, the young woman walk downstairs to prepare dinner, only to see Lars at the table, reading the Sunday newspaper while stuffing himself with Edam cheese and bread.

"Oh... Good morning, Lars." Emma said as she took a seat. The food set in front of her was rather simple - a variety of Dutch cheeses with slices of bread and _kwast_, a sort of boiling lemonade.

"Good morning," Lars said. He seemed to be in a rather good mood. A small smile replaced his usual scowl. "In case you were wondering why I seem so happy, it's because I got the job." he then added.

"How did...? Never mind that, I'm so happy for you! It's the job as a P.E teacher at that high school, right?" Emma exclaimed.

"Well, you're very predictable and easy to read," Lars said, and Emma didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "And yes, it's that job." he added.

Emma enjoyed her breakfast, but honestly she was hoping that she had the chance to make breakfast. Partially because she wanted leftovers so that she could share with the neighbours, but mostly because she could cook. Cooking was her life, Emma and Lars' parents had owned a small bistro when they were younger, and Emma had the part time job as a barista in the airport's Starbucks.

"You should be getting a job too. If you haven't noticed it yet, we're having economical problems." Lars suggested as he stood up and started washing the dishes.

"Big brother is so blunt..." Emma thought, and she'd thought that at least a dozen times in her life. "Yeah, I guess... I'll start working on it as soon as possible." she said instead.

"And when is that?" Lars asked.

"In the evening?" Emma hesitantly said. Lars shook his head, and Emma sighed, "Fine, I'll do it right away..." she mumbled as she dragged herself up the stairs and into her room while silently complaining.

Lars raised a brow, having heard one of her complaints. "Tells me to stop treating her like a kid... I'll do that as soon as she stops acting like one." he chuckled to himself.

* * *

**OmegaStarShooter14: **_Thank you! I was worried I was going too slowly... (though usually it's the other way around)_


	7. Chapter 7

Lars awoke at 4 am the next morning. It was way earlier than he would've woken up, but ... it was his first day on his new job, after all, and though he didn't seem like it, the 25-year-old man was extremely nervous. Actually, the main reason his previous girlfriends had dumped him was because of his bluntness and aloofness, though the Dutch man was rather sensitive and emotional on the inside.

He went out for a morning jog, and came back at 6:32. In the kitchen was Emma, who was setting the table up, and placing plates of crêpes and waffles, and jars of jam and an assortment of cheeses.

"Good morning, Lars." Emma said in a hurried voice.

"It isn't like you to be up at such an hour..." Lars commented as he sat down.

"It's your first day at work, and I want you to be in a good mood. We don't want you to terrorize the students, do we?" Emma joked as she grabbed a teapot and poured _koffie verkeerd, _a Dutch version of milk coffee, into her brother's glass.

"They're high school students, for God's sake, not kindergarteners. Remember how we were in high school?" Lars said.

"I remember... You picking fights with Toni, and Mr Vargas being the perverted old man he was..." Emma truthfully said. She also remembered there was a lot of foreign people, like Antonio, Lovino, and Arthur.

Lars looked at Emma with a sceptical expression, "Never mind..." he muttered as he drank the tea and started covering a waffle with jam. "Anyway, did you apply for any jobs yet?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! There's a chocolate shop and a cheese shop near the high school, and I figured working near where you work would be a good idea..." Emma answered. Actually, she'd only spent an hour researching jobs, and the rest of the day reading comics and fanfiction (since she was a major comic book nerd), and changing tabs whenever Lars came in to check on her.

"Good." Lars said, and took a second waffle. The man had seemingly made the entire first waffle teleport into his stomach.

"At what time does work finish?" Emma asked, thinking of meeting him once he finished. Then, she could maybe go check the city out him. He would tolerate that, wouldn't he? Since he'd be there to 'protect' her...

"Half past three." Lars said, finishing a second waffle and reaching out for a crêpe. "Why?" he asked.

"Just curious..." Emma said.

"You're thinking of meeting me then, am I right?" Lars asked. Emma reddened,

"Yeah, and somehow convince you into visiting the city..." she mumbled.

"Gee, I'm not going to lock you up in here like Rapunzel, you know?" Lars said, "I'm not overprotective." he added. Emma coughed in protest. "Okay, maybe I'm a _little_ overprotective." Lars corrected himself, and Emma gave him a sceptical look. "Okay then, I'm very overprotective." Lars said, and Emma nodded in agreement. She remembered when Lars had broken Antonio's nose for kissing her, and suddenly shuddered.

"Well, you can do whatever you want in the city, and when I finish, you'll meet me at the school and then we can have a small bite to eat somewhere." Lars suggested (though it sounded more like an order).

Emma stood up, and hugged her big brother, "Thanks, bro!" she exclaimed, and sat back down.

After breakfast, Lars got ready for work - which consisted of just changing into a sports uniform thing P.E teachers had to wear - and left in a relatively good mood, just as Emma had hoped. She had been serious about the whole don't-terrorise-the-students thing, though she had said it in a joking manner.

* * *

**There~! Well, I don't know why, but I want some side romance with Lars. He's too cool to be single! Like, he could meet nyo!Japan or something... I want to write some kind of extra chapter where Lars goes on a date with someone, and it's just... *explodes, staining your screen with blood and intestines... Nah, I'm kidding***

**MedusaLegend: **_Well, first of all: good afternoon! Well, as I'm typing this, it's morning, so... Yeah ^^'. And Netherlands watching football; I just had to! Yes, the war of chocolate has begun - and I'm plotting the battles as I speak! Not really, but still - it won't exactly be the Chocolate Alliance. It'll be more like the Treaty of Chocolate..._

**Xou:** _I'm aware my chapters should be longer... Thank you for the reviews though!_


	8. Chapter 8

It was two thirty, and Lars wasn't in the best of his moods (despite the fact he'd seemed pretty happy when he arrived in the morning). It wasn't because the job sucked or anything, it was more because he saw Antonio Carriedo - Emma's first and former boyfriend. He had wanted to bash the Spaniard's head in with a chair and throw him into a river.

"Hey, Lars! Wait, is that really you?" Antonio had said, at around 2:15. Lars was utterly shocked - he gaped. The brown-haired man chuckled, "you didn't think you'd see me in Zürich of all places, did you?" he said. Lars kept his calm, and silence, and the cheerful Spaniard explained why he was here. "Actually, Lovino's high school's football team is having a match here sometime, and I wanted him to get used to weather here." he said. Lars was going to comment on how the weather wasn't that different in Brussels and in Zurich, but then he remembered; Antonio and Lovino moved out of Brussels and went to Barcelona a few years ago. He also remembered Emma crying because of that, hence the reason the Dutchman hated Antonio with even greater passion now.

"And you're leaving...?" Lars said.

"May 20 or something... Lovino can't miss out on too much school, after all." Antonio answered.

"And why are you here, in this high school?" Lars asked.

"Because, Lovino's team is against this school's team! Exciting, huh?" Antonio exclaimed.

The bell then rang, and Lars had to leave to meet his last class.

"I guess I'll see you sometime, right,_ mi amigo_?" Antonio shouted. Lars snorted, and thought:

"Hopefully not...". The Spaniard didn't seem to have heard him, and left. Lars went the opposite way, towards the stadium. His class awaited him on the benches. "My name is Lars Mesman, and you will only call me 'Coach Mesman' or 'sir', understood?" Lars said.

The teenagers nodded. Judging by their facial expressions, Lars had already scared them.

"I won't accept idle chatting, laziness, and daydreaming. Anyone who does that will go run five laps." he added. Yes, he had certainly been in a better mood this morning...

"This term, I believe you will be doing..." Lars started as he read his paper-thing. "Football?" he said.

"Yes, Coach Mesman." the class answered in unison.

"Okay then; go run two laps, have a drink and come back here o stretch - don't dilly-dally!" Lars instructed.

The hour went on with blunt instructions and shouting. This class was rather obedient, compared to the other ones.

The bell rang, marking the end of school for today. Lars had memorized two names of that last class (what? They were all rather shy and quiet), and apparently, they were first years. There was Emil, an Icelandic boy who didn't seem too sporty, and Lilli. The same Lilli that had visited Lars and his sister the other day.

Lars walked off towards the exit, where he bumped into Lilli, "Oh, hello Coach Mesman!" she chirped. She seemed rather exhausted (well, of course she was; she had just gone through an hour of _football_ with Lars). "Hello Lilli, how was school?" Lars asked. The young girl had gotten onto his good side, since the two had talked on Saturday evening, as Emma was 'interviewing' Vash, and she seemed like a rather determined and productive student. "It was tiring..." Lilli sighed. It wasn't only because of sports though, she had also gotten into some trouble in music for falling asleep while listening to Beethoven.

"Oh, why?" Lars asked, but before she could answer, a voice called:

"Hey! Lars!" said the woman's voice. Lars spotted Emma swimming through a crowd of students.

"Oh, hey Lilli!" she said once she got through the students.

"Hello, Miss Mesman." Lilli replied.

"Where's Vash?" Emma asked.

"At the cheese shop near the school. He works there." Lilli answered.

"Does he shoot the customers away?" Emma joked, and Lars raised a brow. She tensed and whispered, "Inside joke". Lars nodded, but he didn't seem too convinced.

Lilli giggled, "No, he doesn't." she said.

"Ah... His bullets are made specially for me, then?" Emma added. Lars was extremely confused, but kept quiet.

"And this Italian guy! He ran in our yard without any clothes!" Lilli said, and Emma laughed.

"Well then, we should get going then." she then said, taking Lars by the hand.

"Wait!" Lilli exclaimed, "Maybe you can visit our house, y'know ... since you invited us over and stuff..." she suggested. Emma looked at Lars with pleading eyes, and he sighed. "Okay then..." he said.

"Cool! We could make dinner for you! Swiss cuisine, I'm sure you'll love it!" Lilli said, "But I'll have to convince Vash that Coach Mesman isn't as terrifying as he looks..." she added, and added again: "Big Brother's dead scared of you, Coach Mesman!". Lars raised a brow, "And I thought he was trying to scare me..." he said.

* * *

**It's a long-ish chapter, no? So, Antonio is here. Personally, I'm not a big fan of SpaBel, so that's why this story isn't SpaBel (point out the obvious much, Valérie*?) Anyways, in the next chapter, Lilli and friends will go to Vash's cheese shop. Well, Vash's employer's cheese shop... **

**OmegaStarShooter14: **_I like cheese too~! Have you tried cheese (and beer) from Chimay? It's to die for! Anyways, Lars can be sweet if he wants to... I think. But I wasn't kidding about him getting laid. HE. NEEDS. LOVE~! And about that breakfast - HA! I eat like that everyday! Nah, I'm kidding... I eat sandwiches. _

**Oh, and _soccer_ for you American English people is _football_ for me! And the French! And the Belgian! It's "le foot" in French (as weird as that might sound...).**

**_*Valérie's my name. Yup. _**


	9. Chapter 9

It took less than ten minutes to arrive at the boulevard where the shop was situated. A two-story house-like building stood welcomed. The building looked ... warm, and had this style that made it feel like it came from a medieval village. There was a sign above the double door, one that read, "La Chocolaterie Belge".

Emma raised a brow, "Doesn't your brother work in a cheese shop?" she asked.

"Oh, um... Big brother doesn't work there... He works _there_." Lilli said, and pointed to a rather shabby looking shop. Emma hadn't noticed it because of how extravagant the chocolate shop looked. She reddened and laughed sheepishly, "Oh, silly me... I feel so rude." she mumbled.

"Oh, don't feel that way; that shop certainly looks classier than my brother's employer's one!" Lilli said as she walked into the shop. Vash stood at the counter, his back facing them as he looked through the cupboard for something. "Oh, Lilli!" he exclaimed when he turned around. His eyes shifted towards Emma and Lars, who were behind his little sister. "Hello, Miss Emma, Mister Lars." he then greeted, though it sounded more like venom being spewed out of his mouth.

He guessed he held a grudge against Emma at the moment, since Lilli had been raving on and on about Emma's cake the evening they had dinner at Lars and Emma's house. It was jealousy, though he didn't admit it.

"I like your uniform." Lars commented with a hint of sarcasm. "Flowers... They certainly fit your personality." he added. Emma suddenly noticed what Vash was wearing; a mint green uniform with a flower necklace of sorts, along with a pink hat. She stifled a laugh.

"Shut up!" Vash shouted, his face reddening more and more at the speed of light.

"Brother! Your language!" Lilli scolded, and Vash seemed to regain his cool.

"Right... I shouldn't be yelling at potential customers..." he told himself.

"So, umm... Do you make cheese here?" Emma asked. Vash laughed dryly:

"You wish..." he then muttered, "All I do is sit around here and sell..." he added.

Emma frowned, "Then why did you take the job?" she asked.

"I need the money." Vash mumbled, "And I have a bad reputation with jobs..." he added.

"Why?" Lars asked, raising a brow.

"I have my reasons, I don't need a nosy outsider poking into my business." Vash rudely snapped, which took Lars by surprise. He was about to say something, when Lilli said, "B-brother! Mister Mesman and Miss Mesman were about to buy something! It isn't nice to say something like that!" she exclaimed. Vash's eyes lit up, and a look of apology struck his face:

"I'm extremely sorry, Mister Mesman." he said, "It was rude of me to snap at you." the Swiss man added. To him, money was absolutely everything, so he'd do anything to be richer (or save money).

Lars scoffed, "Well, I'll just go to my home and eat my 'outsider' cheese instead, kind sir." he said while rolling his eyes, and left the house. Emma stood there, nervously smiling. "Please excuse him... He's a bit proud." Emma said, "I-I'll buy some." she added, pulling out her purse.

Emma left the shop with a small paper bag with an assortment of cheeses. She then ran into the chocolate shop and bought a box of truffles and pralines. It cost her quite a lot of money though. She began walking in the empty streets, trying to look for her tall brother (who'd definitely stand out of the dark background). He wouldn't just leave her there, with Vash. Lars just wasn't that kind of person.

"Emma! Emma!" a voice yelled, and Emma looked around. She was rather disappointed when she saw Vash waving at her.

"What do you want?" she asked. She was a bit annoyed, and disappointed.

"I-I'm sorry, and umm... Lilli told me to go with you, since it can be dangerous in these areas." he said, his voice a bit quiet.

"And where's your sister? Shouldn't she be your top priority?" Emma asked, looking at him sceptically.

"Oh, she stayed with my colleague..." Vash mumbled, "So, where's your brother?" he asked.

"I don't know! I didn't see him since he stormed off!" Emma shouted. Her voice was more panicky than angry. She took the time to cool off, "I... It's just he's never done this before." she said. It wasn't true; Lars had also been like that whenever Antonio and her would do lovey-dovey stuff, like compliment each other, kiss, hold hands, and stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Is that so? Well, umm, you could call him." Vash suggested, and brought out his phone.

"Oh, thanks..." Emma said as she took it from his hand and dialled his number. After a while, he finally picked up:

"Hello?" he said, his voice sounding even more gruff than it actually was because of the phone's microphone's bad quality.

"Lars!" Emma exclaimed, "Where are you!?" she asked, never having been happier to see (or hear, in this case) her brother.

"At home... I'm sorry Emma, the blond man just annoys the crap out of me..." Lars explained, and Emma looked at Vash, hoping that he didn't hear her brother say that. Luckily, he didn't seem like he heard anything.

"It's okay! I'll take a cab or something, just wait for me." Emma said. Her brother said yes, and hung up. "Thanks, I'll be off now! See you sometime, try not to be so sassy around my brother next time!" she quickly said as she stuffed the phone into the man's hands and walked off with her now not-so-fresh chocolate and cheese. "Wait! Since it's my fault, I-I... I'll drive you back home! If you're okay with that." Vash shouted, and Emma stopped.

"Really? I didn't know you were the kind of person who'd do such a gentlemanly thing." Emma giggled, and walked back.

After picking Lilli up, Vash walked to his car and started driving back home. "How was it?" Lilli asked. "Is she your friend?" she added. Emma was confused, "Who's she? Me? Friends?" she questioned.

"N-no! Of course not, Lilli was talking to her friend on her phone, _right Lilli?_" Vash said, and Lilli shook her head, much to his surprise (well, he knew what she was saying, but he didn't think Lilli wouldn't play along with what he told Emma).

"I meant you and Emma, are you two friends?" Lilli asked.

"I guess so... I don't really know him that well... And he doesn't know a thing about me either. I'd call it acquaintanceship." Emma answered, and Vash nodded, as if he was thinking exactly the same thing.

"Aw... That's a shame... My brother doesn't really have much friends, so.." Lilli said, sounding like she longed for Vash to be a more social person.

"Because of your fear of strangers?" Emma asked.

"Because I dislike strangers." Vash corrected.

"Oh, well... I guess I could help with that! I'll help you overcome your fear - I mean ... disapproval of strangers. It'll be my number one goal!" Emma said determinedly.

"Let's call it the Chocolate Alliance!" Lilli said, out of the blue. Emma clapped once:

"That's sounds excellent!" she exclaimed, "we'll call it that, is that okay with you Vash?"

Vash's face was a bit red, "Oh, um... yeah" he mumbled. "That's sounds ... good." he unsurely said. He arrived in front of Emma's house, and the blonde woman walked out. "Thanks! I guess I'll see you tomorrow... Maybe at that cheese shop, to help you pass the time." she suggested. Vash nodded, "Sounds good." he said, and drove off after Emma closed the door.

"Wow... That was a rather eventful day..." she sighed to herself as she walked into the house. Lars was at the table, sleeping with an empty bottle of beer in hand (despite the fact it was only 8 o'clock). She frowned, and shook him slightly.

"Go away..." he muttered, and Emma sighed.

"Good night then, big bro." she said and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Finally! It's long! Like, super long! *fistpumps* Anyways, the Chocolate Alliance has officially formed! Lars ... I feel so sad for him! I want to hug him... Like, jump on him while he's drinking beer. Or something like that...  
****He really, _really_ needs to get laid. Maybe I'll do an extra chapter once I finish the story, or maybe I'll just include something into the main story. Suggestions for who he should be paired with, please! I was thinking nyo!Japan...**

**MedusaLegend: **_Well, when you put it that way... I guess he doesn't sound so scary, but there's that other side of him too! And, his reaction... Ohoho! You'll have to wait and see (though it'll probably really lame...)!_

**OmegaStartShooter:**_ You buy Chimay cheese and beer in Chimay, dear! And you can't get angry at Spain. He's too Spanish for you to get angry at him. DO YOU FEEL THAT SPANISH POWER? DO YOU?_


	10. Chapter 10

"You act so strange around other people..." Lilli commented as she got out of the car.

"Do I?" Vash asked, "I don't know..." he mumbled.

"Yeah, you're so ... hostile..." Lilli said in a small voice. Vash shrugged, and closed the door behind her, when he noticed a bag in the car. "Hey, is that yours?" he asked. The little girl turned around, and shook her head:

"I think it's Emma's... She may have forgotten it with all the commotion." she suggested as she opened the car and grabbed it. "Oh, it _is_ hers... She's also bought chocolates from the other shop..." she said, after peeking inside. Vash raised a brow.

"By the way, do you have any homework for tomorrow?" he asked as he walked into the living room, took the bag out of Lilli's hands and put it in the fridge. "Oh, I had math homework, but I did it while waiting for you and Emma to come back." the girl said.

"Okay then, eat something before going to sleep, okay?" Vash said, as he looked inside the fridge for something to eat. Everything in there he had bought with his own money, and was extremely cheap. He brought out a plate of leftover _rösti_, and microwaved it. He then left it out on the table, and changed into more comfortable pyjamas, that had been sewn by Lilli. It was pink, a colour Vash didn't really like, but he found it really sweet of his sister, though he never told her that. He just wasn't that kind of person.

"We're having rösti tonight?" Lilli asked, as she walked the stairs, she'd smelled the scent - which was similar to that of hash-browns.

"Yes, and go to sleep after that - you have to go to school tomorrow." Vash answered, and sat down. Lilli took a seat in front of him and ate. "So, are you really going to let Emma help you with your, umm... disapproval?" Lilli asked.

"Yeah, why not? She's not really a complete stranger anymore..." Vash said as he took a bite of his not-so-plentiful dinner.

"Mister Mesman is nice as well, he just hides it with his intimidating appearance..." Lilli added. Vash snorted,

"Rubbish..." he muttered, he really didn't like Lars, despite the two were sort of alike; the overprotectiveness, the scary aura that surrounded them...

"Well then, _guten nacht_, big brother." Lilli said after finishing her dinner, stopping the conversation. Vash nodded, and watched his little sister clear away her plate and leave to her room. The Swiss man sighed, and thought of the events that had happened. Emma didn't mind him, now that she seemed like a good person, but he knew he was going to have problems with the tall one, especially since he was going to be spending ore time with his sister. He knew people like Lars very well. In fact, he saw that kind of person each time he looked into his mirror - an overprotective, cautious and distrustful man.

* * *

**Honestly, I really didn't like this chapter, but it's one that reveals more of everyone's personality. It was also super short... Sorry.**

**MedusaLegend: **_Hmm, yeah. I honestly prefer nyo!Japan, possibly because I don't really know much of nyo!Canada..._

**kayra isis: **_Umm, I believe you're speaking in Spanish... I don't understand... . _  
_But, according to Google translate, you're saying you like the pairing SwissBel. Thank you (if that's what you had said, because I don't trust Google translate)!_

**OmegaStarShooter:**_ I've never had the problem of logging onto my account, because I used the stay-logged-in thingy... By the way, you wrote "chocolote"... Just wanted to point that out. Oh, you live in Puerto Rico, right? Well, I live far, far away from you... (Namur is the awesome city I live in). _

**Xou: **_Merci! Oui, je suis Belge, et très fière aussi! Je ne suis jamais allée au Canada... Mais je suis parti en vacances en Florida, il faisait chaud... Un peu trop chaud. _


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Emma had to wake her big brother up so that he wouldn't be late for work. The Dutch man seemed to be in an extremely bad mood, and Emma assumed she knew why: he didn't eat dinner, and/or Emma didn't follow him, and/or he drank too much beer the night before, although the third one was highly improbable.

The blonde woman cooked a box lunch - or box breakfast, in this case - so that he could eat quickly before doing whatever he had to do in that school. "Hey, uh, Lars?" Emma called.

"Hm?" Lars answered as he stuffed multiple things into his bag.

"Try not to unleash your anger onto the students... I know you were upset yesterday, but..." Emma hesitantly said, trying to form her sentence into one that wouldn't sound as offensive as it could've been. Lars answered before Emma finished: "Yeah, I won't. Don't worry." he sighed as he walked towards the front door. "Oh! I got the job at the chocolate shop from yesterday! Would you mind picking me up at around five?" Emma asked. It was a complete lie, but it was certainly better than saying, "Oh, I'm just going to hang around with your potential new nemesis, so come pick me up at five."

Lars nodded, "Sure. Do you need me to drive you there?" he asked. Emma panicked a bit, unsure of what to say, "Uh, my shift starts at ten and, besides, you're running late! I'll grab a taxi or ride a bicycle or something, don't worry!" she quickly said. Lars raised a brow, but didn't say anything. He walked out of the house, and Emma simply watched as he drove off. Once he was out of eyeshot, Emma sat down on the small couch, and turned on the TV. She spent half an hour watching some local kids' TV show (one that she probably would've loved as a little child) until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Emma yelled, too lazy to drag herself out of the couch and behind the door. Vash walked in, holding the paper bag of the chocolates and cheese she had left in the car. "Um, hello?" he called.

"Oh! It's you!" Emma exclaimed, falling off the couch and turning the TV off as fast as she could. It would've been hard to explain why she was watching a toddlers' TV show... He did notice, but didn't question why she was doing such a thing.

"You left your things in the car yesterday." the Swiss man said as he set the paper bag down on the couch. Emma nodded, and put it in the fridge. "Sorry, I'm very forgetful." Emma said.

"Oh, it's no problem..." Vash said, and that officially started the awkward silence between the two. Just as Emma was about to keep the conversation up, Vash said, "Oh, I should hurry up... My shift starts soon. Oh, um... You wouldn't want to go with me, would you? Since you're going to have to waste money just to talk to me."

"You'd do that? I ... Thanks!" Emma exclaimed. It turned out the Swiss man wasn't as mean as he first appeared to be.

* * *

**So? The next chapter will probably be in the school, with some romance between Lars and ... someone. I also might include a tiny bit of LiechIce, but like... A paragraph in total. **

**MedusaLegend: **_Well, they certainly won't be friends... (sorry for the reply in English, I'm just in the English mood today)_

**kayra isis: **_It's okay, it's okay, I'm not mad. I was just a bit confused... I'm glad I made you like SwissBel. It's so cute, no~? Lars and a country raised by Spain wouldn't be a bad idea, but I've just started to obsess over the pickle pair (Lars with Japan ... but I like hetero pairings so it'd be Lars with Female Japan)_

**SeeUChan3: **_Thanks! It means a lot._

**OmegaStarShooter14: **_I laughed so hard my cat started hissing at me... And, warning: Vash will be a douche ... at times. But not all the time._


	12. Chapter 12 (special)

**Well, here we are... The Lars x Someone-because-I'm-gonna-keep-it-a-surprise-thoug h-you-probably-already-know-but-I-don't-care Chapter. Without a further ado (sp?), let's go~!**

* * *

Lars sighed, he had just arrived at school, and his first-hour students were bombarding him with questions about why he was late. He didn't know them, but he recognized some faces. "Shut up, please, thank you." he clearly said. The students did so, and he sighed. "You're class...?'

"2-B!" the class answered.

"Okay then, and you're having ... rugby?" Lars continued.

"Yes!" the class replied in unison. It really annoyed him, they made him think of kindergarteners.

The class went on, and Lars had to constantly remind them to concentrate and stop complaining, because to be quite frank, most of the girls, he noticed, complained so much that it seemed like complaining was their hobby or something.

Once it was finished, Lars saw that there was a free hour until his next class. He wiped sweat off his face and neck with a small towel, then noticed a tiny woman staring at him. The woman noticed that Lars noticed her, so she blushed and turned away. He ignored her and put away the towel, when he looked up from his bag again, he saw that the woman was staring at him again. She shrieked, blushed and turned away.

"Um, excuse me... Is everything alright?" Lars asked, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. He suspected her to be a student because of her small size. The woman turned around with an extremely red face, and shook her head, "P-please don't touch me..." she mumbled, and Lars took his hand off her shoulder:

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just concerned." he apologised.

"I-it's okay, I just like my personal space..." she said, seeming to have calm down. "I-I'm Sakura Honda, the art teacher of this school." the woman then said. Lars' eyes widened - she _couldn't_ be a teacher, could she? She looked so young, and she was ... shorter than most students in the school.

"I'm Lars, Lars Mesman, the new sports teacher." Lars said, holding out his hand for her to shake. She accepted it, and Lars realized even her hands were small. They were frail, pale, and thin. He looked at her face. She had short bobbed black hair, and a pale face. Her eyes were brown, and she had a shy smile. The contrast was enormous compared to Lars, who was tall, muscular, and had an intimidating scowl at most times.

"And, umm... I'm s-sorry for staring at you, it's just that I didn't know who you were, and..." Sakura said, stuttering and hesitating. Lars found it cute, and entertaining. He had absolutely no idea the young woman actually knew a lot about him, and had a huge crush on him.

"But, uh... Don't you have to get to your next class?" Lars asked, seeing that everyone had left to their classes.

Sakura shook her head, "It seems my class went on a fieldtrip." she said, and Lars nodded. "H-how about you?" she asked. Of course, she already knew he had a free hour as well, but she asked the question, so she wouldn't seem too suspicious.

"I have a free hour as well." Lars answered.

"I-I d-don't suppose you'd like to come into the teachers' room and have a cup of coffee with me? Until the next hour?" Sakura asked, she was surprised at how calm she was. Normally, she'd be stuttering and hesitating like crazy, especially since Lars was a rather ... scary, person. Lars had also softened up a bit, he wasn't as snappy as he'd usually be. The woman's shy behaviour had somehow made his mood better.

"That sounds nice, why not?" Lars said, his lips slightly turning upwards.

The two chatted in the teachers' room, away from everyone. Lars learnt Sakura was the less successful little sister of the incredibly successful Kiku Honda, and that she liked spending time reading books and 'manga', whatever they were... Sakura learnt more things about Lars as well, that he liked flowers, and he had a little sister that was into several fandoms Sakura was into as well.

To Lars, it had only seemed like two minutes had passed when the bell rang, "I have to go..." he said, and stood up. "And, m-maybe we could go somewhere again after school ends?" he asked, forgetting about picking Emma up at five. He couldn't believe his ears - him, Lars, had actually stuttered in front of someone?!

"That sounds nice, a-after school then?" Sakura said, smiling. No one knew that on the inside, she was victory dancing like a crazy person.

"After school." Lars concluded, and left.

* * *

**There... So, it turns out there'll be more than one Lars-focused chapter... Hence the reason why I'm calling these chapters 'special'. It's so cute! :3 **

**OmegaStarShooter14: **_Well, there's your answer! By the way, I deleted the other story because I can't write two stories at once..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I have no idea why, but I'm in such a good mood today. Maybe it's because I got to see my cousins, who live in Singapore. That's like really far away... Singapore's like ... a speck of dust on the face of the Earth, but like, a speck of ****_clean_**** dust. If that exists...**

* * *

The ride to the cheese shop was pretty silent. Emma occasionally asked questions, and Vash answered them in a blunt manner. However, it changed once they got out of the car, Vash asked Emma questions as well. The woman assumed it was because he'd been to concentrated on driving...

"So, I'm assuming you lived in Belgium for a while, then?" Vash asked, opening the door to the shabby cheese shop.

"Yeah, for my whole life until now!" Emma answered,

"Which is?" Vash continued,

"22 years..." Emma replied, she then added, Wow, it seems like yesterday I was a little kid..."

"22 years? She's actually younger than me?" Vash thought. He was rather surprised, since the Belgian woman was actually a bit taller than he was.

"You're aware that asking a woman her age is rude, right?" Emma said, though it was in a more teasing tone than a oh-my-gosh-you-are-really-rude-you-know-that way. "O-oh, really?" Vash asked, blushing in embarrassment as he was unaware of the fact. "But I asked it in an indirect way..." he said. Emma shrugged, "Well, I guess it's still offensive." she said. "So, umm... Are you going to have to change into that silly uniform again?" the Belgian woman asked, inwardly giggling as she thought of how it looked like. "Sadly, yes, I do have to go change into that ... _thing_. Could you look after the shop while I go change?"

Vash came back wearing his silly uniform, and reluctantly sat behind the counter. "I swear, one day, these people will ask me to advertise for our shop while wearing a mouse mascot costume..." he grumbled, and Emma stifled a laugh. "It isn't funny! Imagine having to wear a muse costume and yell: 'Buy our cheese!'! It'd be horrible..." Vash shouted, flustering.

"Well, I don't have a job, so no one would be able to force me to do such a thing." Emma said.

Vash and Emma's conversation continued, stopping whenever a rare costumer came, and resuming as soon as the customer left. Emma found it rather easy to talk to Vash - she even ended up unintentionally spilling personal secrets out, and making him vow that he'd never tell anyone. Vash also liked talking to Emma, and found himself _smiling_. He, Vash Zwingli, the killjoy, the complainer, the party-pooper, smiled, and even _grinned_.

The Chocolate Alliance was doing very well, considering it was the first day.

Sooner or later, it was four o'clock, and Lilli came, and casually fit into the conversation while doing her maths exercises. The three laughed (yes, even Vash) and told each other embarrassing childhood memories , and cheesy jokes they remembered from ages ago. They were so into their chatting, Emma didn't even notice it was getting dark (and people, it gets dark here at around 9 pm... depending on which season it is), until Lilli finally commented:

"Hey, shouldn't we be getting back home?"

Emma swore under her breath and headed outside. Hopefully, Lars wasn't worrying his head off. She grabbed her cell phone and dialled Lars' number.

She received no answer, which was weird considering that Lars usually always had his phone with him.

"So?" Lilli asked, worried for Emma. Vash sat, resuming the stoic expression he had before talking with Emma.

"No answer..." Emma said, furrowing her brow. She had no idea Lars was at a classy café, slowly and unknowingly falling in love with Sakura.

* * *

**I'm going to end it here... Partially because I'm tired, and partly because I'm going to introduce my cousin to Hetalia as soon as I finish this... She likes Soul Eater, so why won't she like Hetalia?  
I also feel that this is a half-assed chapter ... I didn't really put much effort into it. I'm sorry I failed you guys! *dies***

**OmegaStarShooter14:** _I'm sorry... ;~; I just can't! And, I know right? It's so freaking adorable! _


	14. NOTICE

**I won't be able to update for a while... Why? Well, I have a few reasons:**

**- laziness  
- a writer's block has finally decided to ruin (?) my story?  
- my cousins are here, so I want to spend time with them! **

**And ... yeah. I will occasionally be online to talk and stuff. **

**If you have any ideas, could you PM them to me? I'll credit you. Otherwise, expect to see an update in a week or so. **


	15. Guess Who's Back?

I finally managed to remember the password for my account.

It took aaaaaggggeees! I suppose my writing style has changed slightly, since then, but that won't get between us, will it..?

Anyway, I'm back with lots of inspiration, but sadly I'm in Singapore, visiting those cousins I'd mentioned before. So, I don't have much access to a computer, and you don't know how much I hate typing on this iPad...

So, I'll be back on the 18th so until then, au revoir mes ami(e)s!


End file.
